


Trip to China

by Miraculous2017



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Gabriel Agreste Is Not Hawk Moth, Gen, Marinette can speak Chinese, Marinette went school in China, More characters, Mrs agreste never went missing, School trip to China
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous2017/pseuds/Miraculous2017
Summary: 'next month we will be going to China to help collect data about the area to write an essay' announced Miss Bustier.The whole class jumped with joy.None of them knew the journey that awaited them.





	1. Chapter 1

'Hello class so next month on the 7th of July we will be going to China to help write an essay for your end of year assessment' announced Miss Bustier.

The class growned but excitement filled their hearts as they got to have time off from school.

"We will be staying there for 2 weeks so one week could be relaxing but the other week we will visit the areas and write notes" she continued "we will be staying in shanghai"

Marinette's jaw dropped when she heard that all of her friends liver their and she went school their many of her friends would know her past. (Marinette does not want her friends to know her past because it is confidential information and it holds very deep secrets).

"Girl are u okay"

"Yeah Alya I'm fine. It's just the fact I have family who live their" 

"Oh okay"

Only Marinette knew China would be a wild adventure.

 


	2. Why so afraid of the past?

Marinette was jaw dropped when she heard the news. She may be known as a goody two shoes but in china she was a different chapter of a fairy tale.

_**Back in china** _

When in china she was quite a troublemaker...

"Hi maman"

"Hi my little troublemaker. Who did you prank today?"

Her mother would constantely get calls from the principle to come and pick her up as she will make so much trouble its too much for teachers to handle. It may be surprising that she had never been expelled but they won't as she has as no other school would accept her. she had always been a trouble maker as she would never learn anything because she does not have the support she needs.

"I pranked the principle by throwing water on his head"

"You did what!!!!!"

"Poured water on the principle"

"We are moving to France when you turn 10 and you better be good or you are going to be homeschooled"

"Yes mama"

 

That is how marinette became a goody two shoes but she doesn't want people too know as she holds even more secrets...

 


	3. Today is the day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the day Marinette and the class will be going to China.  
> Let's hope they don't see Marinette's grandmother...

**Marinette POV**

"Now students remember to meet back here so that we can board the plane on time," said Miss Bustier.

Anxiety had taken over me for 4 reasons:

I hate crowded places, meaning I hate airports;

I hate planes, they make me feel sick riding one;

I am going to Shanghai and the hotel we are staying in is the one my grandparents own, my friends still don't know about my past;

what about cat noir? 

How can he protect Paris.

Maybe Hawkmoth decided to take a vacation. That would be nice, evil does need to sleep. He is still human. Maybe Cat noir decided to take a break but who would protect Paris? Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. I forgot to tell that alley cat. I am so silly. I know have to hope for the best at that Hawkmoth doesn't release an akuma.

Wait I am also nervous for another reason. I am on a trip with Adrien!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I hope Chloe doesn't room with him. I wonder if we could be roomed together. No that's not possible. That's would just be wrong imagine if we had to share a bed. 

"Marinette are you alive?" said Alya bringing me back to  the accustoms of reality.

Is still can't help but wonder how Cat Noir is doing...

**Adrien's POV**

I wish ladybug could come along. I know she will be alright protecting Paris by herself. I am happy I was able to come on this trip. If my dad and my mum weren't going on a business trip in China I would still be at home. I think i'm the only one in our class who can speak in chinese so I will feel like a teacher to everyone.

**Timeskip to boarding the plane**

"Wow! I never knew plane seats had so little room" I said as I was very inexperienced when it came to middle class plane as I have only been on private jets.

I was in the middle row sitting with Marinette, Nino and alya. I was at the end next to Marinette who was next to Alya who was next to Nino.

"Planes are nightmares trust me" whispered Marinette looking as if she was sick.

"Are you alright?" I asked showing high amounts of concern.

"Marinette's alright she just hates Planes" replied Alya speaking for marinette who was now asleep.

"This plane will now depart"

**Marinette's POV**

This will now be the worst 11 hours of my life.

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the paitents. I wasn't really sure what to write for a while.  
> Also if you really like this story I am writing a similar one on my wattpad account.  
> My wattpad is called My_own_person.  
> Thank you!


	4. In Shanghai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth may be revealed about Marinette to her crush...

**Marinette's POV**

Finally, the 11 hours had finally ended. 

I was very happy and relieved. I hope Paris will be okay.

"Students, while here in China you will be taught not by me but at the local school for one week and you will go on educational trips. Then you have the other week for relaxing and exploring," said Miss Bustier.

I was jumping with joy **(THE SARCASM IS REAL!!!!!!!)**

"Now students we will be arriving at the hotel shortly."

Please someone save me.

** Adrien's POV **

Woah! That was my first thought when stepping off the plane. I think Marinette was relieved more than anything. China looks amazing and I can now test my mandarin skills to see if those lessons paid off. My parents may also visit/see the class as they worry way too much about me.

"Students, while here in China you will be taught not by me but at the local school for one week and you will go on educational trips. Then you have the other week for relaxing and exploring," said Miss Bustier.

Yes!!!!!!! This will be amazing!

"Now students we will be arriving at the hotel shortly."

The excitment is eating me alive!

_ **Timeskip** _

** Nobody's POV **

Everybody had arrived at the hotel.

**Marinette's POV**

"Hello my sweetheart," I heard my Grandmother say in mandarin.

"You should really say troublemaker. Always pulling pranks because no teacher would care about her dyslexia," said my Grandfather in mandarin.

"WAIT! WHAT?" shouted Adrien!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE IS SOOO AMAZING! And he speaks mandarin...


End file.
